This invention relates generally to connector modules that interface network components and, more particularly, to an interface module for shielded connectors.
Electronic components are typically connected to an electronic network using patch panels that allow connections between components in the network. In some applications, an interface module may be retained in the patch panel, or any number of other network structures that interconnect two or more separate network components. The interface module provides for easier mounting of a plurality of modular jacks into a single opening in the patch panel or other network structure. In a typical application, the interface module is mounted to the patch panel and the modular jacks are then loaded into the interface module.
Existing interface modules allow a plurality of unshielded jacks to be loaded therein. However, to meet the current performance requirements, new jack designs may be shielded, for example, using a metal housing that may increase the size of the jack. Effective shielding requires that all components be shielded and all shields be sufficiently bonded. However, in addition to not accommodating the increased jack sizes, current interface modules do not enable shielded jacks to be bonded and/or grounded to the patch panel.